


Little Worker Boy

by d_septicity



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: Anal, College AU, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, smut af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_septicity/pseuds/d_septicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is having a hard time trying to pay his student loans at his college, so he gets a job as an assistant for his father's friend, Felix Kjellberg. But during his job, Jack gets into an intimate relationship with the older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Worker Boy

“Hey! Where’s my drink!?” I can hear him all away from the end of the house and it gets on my nerves. A lot. I ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer and ran back to the living room, where my boss was sitting. He was in a lying position, which made him seem hot. No Jack! Get your mind out of the gutter! We’re here to make money for you’re damn college, not to fuck around. Well was he was one my fathers friends. I took my credit card and opened the beer with it.  
“Finally, my throat was drying up.” I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. “Wait a second there boy.” I turned around and saw the swedishman stand up. He went behind the couch and took out a paper bag, labelled ‘Victoria’s Secret ‘ and walked towards me, placing the bag in my hands. He came near my ear and whispered, “Go upstairs and change clothes. I’ve got a special surprise for ya boy.” I felt my face heat up and nodded. I quickly ran upstairs and went into the bathroom.  
I took out the items from the bag and changed into them. It felt weird but comfortable to be wearing this kind of clothing. It’s like he knew what I wanted to wear. Black laced lingerie with a white button up shirt. Shit, I’m getting a hard on from this. I went back downstairs and entered the living room. He wasn’t there. I checked in his bedroom and before I could do anything, two arms wrapped around me and brought me on top of the bed. I turned around and saw my boss, half naked. Shit. I didn’t know he was this ripped to be honest.   
“Ready for your surprise?” I swallowed and nodded, biting my lip. He climbed on the bed and layed down. He gestured to me to come over. I did as he said, crawling between his legs. He smirked and I swallowed. I lowered my head down to his underwear and started peeling it off slowly. His length sprang up. I took a hold of it, slowly licking it from the bottom of the shaft to the head. He groaned like a beast, making me even harder. I placed my mouth on the tip and start swirling it with my tongue, moving down, deep throating it. “Mnng...shit..keep g-going, imma cum soon.” I do as he does and start bobbing up and down. He moans and releases his string of cum down my throat. “Look at me and open your mouth.” I did as he told me and opened my mouth, letting his cum slip down my chin onto the sheets. He smirked and traced his thumb on my bottom lip, smearing it around my mouth afterwards. “Dirty bitch..” He whispered, smashing his lips onto mine and slipped his tongue in.  
He fought for dominance but i just took it without resisting. Yes, i was a dirty bitch, his dirty bitch. We let go, taking a moment to breath, my face burning bright red. He looked down to see my boner, chuckling. “Couldn’t resist yourself huh?” He grabbed my waist and switched sides, me being under him and him above me, with a grin on his face. He glided his hands over my erection and rubbed it through the fabric. I let out a small moan, making me jerk my hips forward. “P-please fuck me...” I moaned out, shaking for him inside me. He slowly took off the panties, making my length spring up, itching to be touched. He got off the bed and got a bottle of lube from inside the dresser, smearing it and positioned at my entrance. He pushed one finger in making me shake and sigh.  
After a few minutes, four of his fingers were already thrusting in me. I moaned out his name, but he quickly pulled out, leaving me empty and needing the fullness back in me. I groaned and tried reaching for my length, but he smacked my hands away. He took ahold of my hands and held them above my head. “No touchin’ boy.” He growled, making me blush harder. He leaned down and laid a soft kiss upon mine. I felt so good. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in mine. It felt so wrong, but it felt so good at the same time.   
"Want me inside you?" He whispered heavily into my ear, giving me a shudder down my spine. I nodded and lubed his hard-on. I bit my lip and spread my cheeks for him. He positioned himself and slowly pushed inside, making me moan. "Fuck..shit..so good.." It felt so good it made me drool. He started thrusting in me and my moans became louder by the second. "You're so tight kitten.." He leaned down and bit into my shoulder, then sucking on the skin, leaving a mark. "Please daddy..fuck me harder.." I moaned out, he smirked and gave a out a low chuckle. "As you wish kitten.."   
He started thrusting harder and went deeper inside. My eyes started going in the back of my head, just from this much pleasure. I'm so glad i got this job. I tried to get up, so i could suck on his neck, but he pushed me down and thrusted in harder. Hitting right on my prostate, i cried out. "Shit! Fuck!" I moaned so loudly, i think the neighbours dog might've heard me, "Wanna cum baby?" I moaned again and nodded. "Alright then..be ready little one" He started get in deeper and hitting in harder than before, making me feel light headed from the pleasure. The pressure started building up in my stomach, he knew i was going to cum. The swedish took a hold of my length and started jerking it. "F-fuck...i'm goin' ta cum..." I held onto the pillow behind me and came, spraying our chests, soon after feeling him fill himself inside me.  
He pulled out and layed next me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll pay you later.." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for today, daddy." His cheeks became a shade of pink after hearing me saying that. "Sure..whatever" I laughed and snuggled up to him, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story, so sorry if it kind of sucked..


End file.
